User blog:Kat Nip/Update 12.02/17.02. - Farm Environment Part I
Hey Big Farmers, here's the newest information about our next update(s). Lots of stuff coming your way! Starting this week (Feb 12): '- New: Farm Environment (Step 1)' That's right! You read our post about Big Farm's future, and now Project 2014 is on its way. But even if you're excited, keep in mind that this is only the first step: For now, we will only add the new farm background to the game. It will not yet be usable in any way right now, all the playable features will be added over time. Since this is a huge change to the game, we have to enable this feature step by step on different servers. It will first be added to some of the smaller servers to make sure that everything goes well in the update process. All other servers will then follow a couple of days later. We will keep you informed about upcoming downtimes for the update on your server. Next week (Feb 17): '- New: Private Quest: Gold Mine' A new type of quest is going to be introduced! With the private quests, we will be able to deliver quests specifically to players who match certain requirements. Only they will be able to see and complete the quest. The new gold mine quest kicks in the moment you have one unused gold mining license, 3000 gold and a level 2 mine that's not in use. The quest will show you how to use the gold mining licenses, so you not only will get the gold reward from the mining quest, but also some gold on top of that as a reward for the quest! This quest also will appear if you already did use the gold mine, so you won't miss out. '- New: Hard difficulty setting for events and difficulty selection' Since some people seem to think our events are too easy, we've got something in store for you As some of you probably may know, events in Big Farm scale in difficulty according to your level, so they get more and more difficult with every couple level ups you have. This will stay the same, but once you finish an event on 'high' difficulty setting after the update hits, you will be able to either''' repeat it in one of the lower difficulties''' or - if you dare - in the new 'Farm Specialist' difficulty! But be warned, you will really need to be crafty to get one of the new, even cooler versions of the events' decorations with this one. (Please note: If you already completed the current hardest setting of an event, you will have to complete it just once more after the update to unlock the Farm Specialist setting) '- Bugfixes and other changes ' *The tutorial was slightly changed to make starting out easier for new players *The koi pond graphic in the deco tower should now show the correct decoration *The library on other farms should now change its look, depending on the other player's upgrade levels *Some problems regarding selling/harvesting in the apiary menu should be fixed *Graphical issues regarding orchards have been fixed *A bug that might happen when visiting players on your ignore list has been fixed *Rotating items via the arrow keys caused problems when placing them again. Should also be fixed now *As usual, lots of little text and interface issues have been taken care of Update Update discussion Category:Blog posts